This program is aimed at developing a commercial system incorporating advanced ultrasonic techniques for improved diagnosis, treatment planning, and treatment monitoring in the eye and orbit. The system will include facilities for acquiring digitized samples of echo signals, processing them, and comparing results to data from known diseased states. Of most interest is the examination and classification of ocular tumors although the techniques will be included for examining a wide variety of ocular and orbital pathology.